Unleashed - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: After coming upon a situation with Danny, Steve finds support in the one thing that's always been his constant: Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

_Sammy and Ilna, thank you for your TREMENDOUS help on this one. You are the absolute bestest ever!_

 _REALMcRollers, this became a two parter at Sammy and Ilna's suggestion. I thank you all, as always, for the love and support!_

 _Back by popular demand! There is a REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A answer in the endnotes!_

 _Hugs to all!_

* * *

 **Unleashed**

Steve and Danny were twenty minutes out on their way back from a stakeout. Both were looking forward to getting home.

"Gracie must have fallen asleep," Steve observed with a nod at Danny's phone.

"Yeah, haven't gotten a text in a whole hour." Danny's smile was full of affection for his daughter. "She was insanely excited to have dinner with Catherine and Carrie. Even though she was texting with Nonna and Theresa last night to see the blizzard photos. Thanks for letting her stay over, too."

"We love having her, you know that. Carrie gets a huge kick out of all the lists and stuff she's making. Said she's having a blast. How could she not? Everyone loves Gracie," he added proudly.

Danny grinned. "I don't think I've seen her this excited about anything, ever. She tells everyone she talks to she's gonna be a maid of honor. _Everyone_. Including the lady in the window at McDonalds. Not to mention she texted a picture of the venue to half the planet. Ya know -"

He was cut off as both men caught sight of the brightness cutting through the darkened streetscape, and Steve accelerated towards what could only be a fire.

They called it in and less than a minute later they bolted from the car and, grabbing masks from the first aid kit, headed toward the storefront that was ablaze.

"Go, go! I got you!" Danny called over the sound of the fire as they circumvented the front entrance and moved to what was clearly an apartment behind the store.

Steve broke through the door, and they were hit with black smoke and heat that dimmed their vision.

Not two hundred feet inside, they encountered a figure. When they reached it they saw it was a man carrying a second, smaller figure. He coughed out, "Help. Outside. Can't breathe."

Taking the smaller person from his arms, Danny exchanged a look with Steve as his partner grabbed the near-collapsing man.

"Anyone else inside?!" Steve shouted to be heard. The man was close to blacking out, and the fire roared and crackled, making it difficult to be heard.

"Is anyone else here?" he repeated, and when the man shook his head, saying, "No, nobody," Steve hoisted him into a carry and followed his partner outside.

Across the street, away from the building, they reached the first aid kit and as Steve laid the man down, he heard Danny's strangled voice a few feet away.

"No. No. No. C'mon, Sweetheart." His partner leaned over a girl of about nine years old and began CPR.

Beside Steve, the man in his early thirties grabbed at him and scrabbled to stand but promptly fell back in a violent fit of coughing.

"Hey, hey, easy, breathe slow. EMTs are on the way." He grabbed a portable O2 canister and tried to fit the mask over the man's face but he pushed it away.

"No, help … my daughter … ple … please."

"My partner has her. I'm gonna go help. You stay put. Use this." Steve handed him the mask, and while he didn't put it on, he did suck in a few gulps of oxygen before moving to his hands and knees.

When he was sure the child's father wasn't going to lose consciousness, Steve moved the few feet to his partner's side. "Danny?"

His best friend's eyes met his. Watery but bright blue against his soot covered face.

"Grab the AMBU. Where the fuck is the ambulance?" Danny ground out between counting compressions.

Steve motioned he'd take over compressions if his partner was getting too exhausted, but Danny didn't budge, so he took up position to use the AMBU bag himself and began counting one breath every three seconds.

While it could be difficult for a single person to maintain the face mask seal with one hand while squeezing the bag with other, Steve had been trained to do it singlehandedly. In the field, the assistance of a second rescuer was rare.

"You're okay, I've got you, breathe for me, honey, please breathe." Danny talked to the unresponsive little girl as he swiped tears and sweat from his eyes with a sleeve.

"Emily! Oh, God!"

Steve turned to see the distraught father crawling towards them and shook his head. "Stay there. Let us work."

Seconds later, the man seemed to notice the wail of sirens that signaled the EMTs and Fire Department were arriving and looked around.

Just as the EMTs reached them, Danny let out a choked, "There you go!" as Emily gasped and began to cough. "Good girl!"

"We got her, Detective, great work." The EMT, a woman familiar to Steve and Danny, fitted her with an oxygen mask and checked the child's eyes with a pen light.

"Hey, hi. I'm Nalani, breathe nice and slow okay?" She nodded at the men and signaled for a stretcher.

As Danny gently lifted her onto it himself, the girl focused her eyes and said, "Where's Daddy?" her voice muffled by the mask.

"Here, baby. I'm right behind you," he said in a hoarse croak.

Emily tilted her head back to see he was close and when he took her hand, she gave a tiny sigh. "You sound funny."

Danny clapped him on the shoulder and the man gave him a one armed hug, never letting go of his daughter. He did the same to Steve while chanting, "Thank you, thank you," over and over.

"Sir, we need to go. You have to get checked out, too." A second EMT placed a hand on his back. "Can you tell me your name?"

As father and daughter were placed in the ambulance, the man said, "Cole. Cole Owens. My daughter's gonna be okay, right?"

Steve and Danny stood, exhausted and soot covered, and watched him climb in beside her. Among the chaos across the street as the firefighters battled the blaze, Cole Owens called out another hoarse and shaky, "Thank you!"

* * *

"Commander?" An HPD detective approached Steve and Danny almost an hour later. "I understand you were first on scene. Is this a Task Force investigation, should I turn over …?" He held up a tablet.

"It's not. We saw the fire and responded," Steve clarified, and the detective, whose name was Michaels, nodded.

"I heard you saved the victims then went back in to make sure the building was empty after the EMTs took the Owens to the ER. I have four kids myself, I can't imagine that poor guy not making it out with his daughter …" He shook his head.

"We were here." Steve shrugged, indicating he and Danny only did what came naturally to both.

"EMTs said they were stable." Michaels brightened. "I figured you were on this one because of the accelerant."

Steve exchanged a look with Danny and pulled out his phone to send a text.

* * *

Catherine woke to Cammie's whine and her senses prickled. It was past one and although Steve had texted, _Running late don't wait up_ , she'd expected him home before midnight.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she whispered, throwing her legs over the side of the bed as the dog uncharacteristically pawed the door.

Before she could even rise, the door opened and Catherine saw Steve's figure silhouetted in the doorway. A second later, the acrid smell of fire reached her nose. "What happened?" She'd sensed there was trouble from Cammie's reaction before Steve had even ascended the stairs.

"We're fine," he said as she wrapped him in a hug. Leading him into the room, she flipped on the bedside light and held her gasp at his soot and sweat streaked face and arms.

"Are you hurt? Burned?" Her eyes travelled over him, and she didn't let out her breath until she assured herself he was fine.

She didn't ask the details, she simply kissed him back when he held her against him, and as Steve breathed in the scent of her hair, she ran her hands over his back in small circles.

Turning them gently, she guided him to sit on the edge of the bed, but he kissed her again and said, "I gotta shower." When she didn't release her hold, he repeated, "Cath, I'm filthy."

She didn't want to let go but nodded, knowing once he laid down he wouldn't want to get back up. When he emerged in five minutes, Catherine just stood there, holding out her arms. He held her for a long time, telling her about Danny, the little girl and the CPR. How the child unleashed his partner's paternal side and how Steve had been almost as concerned for Danny if she hadn't pulled through as he was for the distraught father.

"I've seen worse. You know better than anyone, but that kid, Cath, she was about Gracie's age when I met her. Seeing Danny…" He shook his head, and Catherine guided him to sit.

"Danny's here, right? I hope he didn't go home?" She slid her fingers through his hair, and as he rested his cheek against her midriff, she could feel his muscles begin to uncoil.

"No, he needed to see Gracie. He was gonna shower and stay here."

"Good," she murmured as they shifted up to lean against the headboard. Once they did, he held her close and filled her in on more details. She smiled softly when he kissed her at the end of the tale. She knew what it took - and what it meant for him to tell her right away. Years ago he'd have had to process it all first.

When his soft caresses turned more ardent, Catherine slid down and guided him over her. She reached up to return his kiss, knowing he was bone tired but needed the physical reassurance of being with her. She'd felt the same, many times.

There was a firestorm of emotion in his kiss and the "God, I love you," murmured against her mouth.

Looking into his exhausted hazel eyes, she said, "Love you," pulling him closer with a soft press of her heel to his lower back, and ran one hand down his spine while her fingers grazed his cheek.

Later, she lay curled into his side as he began to doze. A loving smile appeared on her lips when just before he completely relaxed against her, he whispered, "I love you, Cath," as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **End Part One**_

 _ **Part Two will be posted tomorrow**_

 _ **The REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A is back by popular demand! We'll answer questions in the endnotes of stories during the last week of every month.**_

 _ **Today's question:  
**_

 _ **Katydid13 asks, Does Steve have any guilty pleasure tv shows?**_

 _ **Steve will watch**_ **IRON DOG** _ **or any K9 Dog Competitions whenever they are on cable. After every episode he comments to Catherine how Cammie is smarter.**_

 _You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email (realmcroll at yahoo dot com), Tumblr (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com), and to Mari on Twitter at mari21763_

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at r_ _ **ealmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


	2. Unleashed - Conclusion

_**Unleashed**_ _Part Two_

 _AN's in part 1_

Back by popular demand! There is a REAL World Ask the Authors Q&A answer in the endnotes!

* * *

 **HQ**

The team was assembled in the break room when Steve got a call from Duke.

"McGarrett."

" _Steve, you said you wanted to know if we got anything back on that arson case. We got a lead on the suspect. And there's a cancelled 911 call from the address in progress."_

Steve motioned to the others that they were on the move. "Tell me."

" _Guy named Joel Maddox, rap sheet for domestic violence going back to his late teens. Real scum. 911 dispatch got a call seven minutes ago but the caller said it was a mistake. Dispatch was suspicious and called for a car to check it out."_

"Thanks, Duke. Text the address."

" _Steve, the dispatcher suggested a volatile domestic situation."_

"Got it." He turned to Catherine who was keeping pace at his side. "911 operator suggested domestic in progress with a possibly uncooperative victim. You should …"

"... take lead," she finished with a nod. Her being a woman and her skill with victims and suspects alike was their best choice to avoid a potential tragedy for whoever was in the house with their suspect.

Less than four minutes later, Steve was saying, "Fan the entrances," to Chin and Kono while he and Danny prepared to enter the garden apartment complex behind Catherine to back her up.

* * *

 _ **Residence of suspect**_

Upon entering the apartment and finding an escalating domestic situation, Catherine stepped between Joel Maddox and the woman who was cowering slightly; her arms imprinted with fingermarks that were already purpling.

Never taking her eyes of the thirtyish, dark haired man with a wrestlers build, she addressed the woman, "I'm Catherine Rollins, you're okay now." She deliberately used her name as opposed to her rank, knowing she'd seem less intimidating to the near hysterical girl who was staring with wide, frightened grey eyes. "Step behind me and walk away," she said calmly.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, bitch," Maddox snarled and the young woman's eyes grew.

"Keep going. You're safe," Catherine said evenly. "What's your name?"

"Maggie." It was a whisper.

"Okay, Maggie, you're gonna back away and the rest of my team is going to see to it you're fine." She never took her eyes off the man. "Joel Maddox, _you_ are under arrest. On your knees, fingers clasped behind your head." She indicated the floor.

He looked at Catherine. "You don't wanna do that."

"Turn around." Her voice was hard and steady. She'd seen that eerie, soulless confidence before and didn't move or flinch when he stepped closer.

Until he coiled to lunge.

Anticipating his move, Catherine had him down and cuffed after deftly dodging his blow and delivering an elbow to the face in a very brief scuffle.

When Steve moved in and dragged him to his feet, he spat at the ground and let loose a string of vulgarities at Catherine before attempting another lunge; his anger clearly boiling over from the humiliation at being taken down.

That time he'd have had to get past Steve to reach her, Handcuffed, he attempted to shoulder into him.

A grave error in judgement.

In the blink of an eye, Steve's two-handed shove to the man's chest had him flying backwards into the sofa, which toppled with the momentum and left him sprawled on his back on the up-ended piece of furniture.

"Wha -"

Danny stepped up and stood next to his head. "Now see what's happened here? You've unleashed his furious side. Last thing you wanna do, you stupid piece of crap, is face a pissed off McGarrett."

"What the fu…"

"Stop talking," Steve growled.

"I didn't do …" He shook his head, apparently confused by the sudden turn of events that had him on the floor. "You coulda broke my -"

Steve shoved the guy's foot with his boot. "What the _hell_ didn't you understand about shutting your mouth?" He turned to the woman. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes wide and darting between Steve and her boyfriend.

"Go with the paramedics. Get checked out." He motioned to Kono, who moved to her side. "Officer Kalakaua with come with you."

"He's … don't hurt him, okay?" She glanced at the heap on the floor and followed Kono to the door.

Catherine saw Steve's look morph from disbelief to sadness. A glance at Danny showed his expression mirrored his partner's.

Then Maddox spoke. And Steve's entire body stiffened.

"She ain't gonna press charges. We have an _understanding_." His smug look made Catherine want to hit him, while Steve and Danny stepped even closer.

"Understanding?" Steve spat. "You have an …" He took a breath. "She doesn't have to press charges. You assaulted an officer, jackass. You're under arrest for that, arson and attempted homicide. You left part of a glove outside the scene. They don't work if you leave them behind. Fingerprints can be lifted from latex."

Danny added, "That store you helped torch had an apartment in back. You almost killed a _nine year old_ and her father." His eyes blazed. "Child killers do great in prison. You make sure to come to an _understanding_ with all your new friends in Halawa." He grabbed the man's tethered wrists and hoisted him to his feet. "Let's go, scumbag."

Steve exchanged a look with his partner as he led the muttering suspect out to hand him off to HPD. When he tossed a last vulgarity at Catherine, Danny slammed him into the frame as he pushed him through the door. "What did we say about watching your mouth?"

Once outside, Danny handed him off and turned to Catherine as the HPD officer began to Mirandize Maddox and put him in a cruiser. "Nice takedown, you good?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "Go. Call and tell Emily's dad the guy is under arrest."

"Then call it a day. Go home, see Gracie," Steve added, and the three friends shared a nod as Danny made his way towards the car.

Catherine turned to Steve and said, "He visited them again, didn't he?" with a smile.

He nodded. After stopping by the hospital the day after the fire with Steve, Danny had gone to see the little girl again at her grandparents' home where she and Cole were staying.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Steve and Danny entered the hospital room to see Cole asleep in a chair and Emily dozing on her bed. The father and daughter's hands were clasped, and the partners exchanged a smile._

 _Steve moved to put the coloring books, crayons and bear he had picked up on the second chair while Danny tied balloons to the bedpost and sat Anna and Elsa dolls and several storybooks on the bedside table. They were about to leave the room when a little voice called them back._

" _You're not doctors. Hi!"_

" _Hi there. And nope, we're not." Danny grinned at seeing the little girl looking no worse for wear. "Are you feeling better, Emily?"_

 _As she nodded, Cole stood. "Commander, Detective, thank you_ _for coming_ _." He moved to hug them both. "Emmy's doing great." He turned to her. "This is Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett, baby."_

" _Oh! Daddy told me you saved me. I don't remember but thank you." Her eyes were wide. "Is that all for_ me _?"_

 _Danny nodded. "That's all for you. We're really happy you're doing so great. Are you ready to check out tomorrow?"_

 _She nodded. Her curly pigtails bopping in time. "Yeah. We're going to stay at Grandma's."_

 _Cole added, "My parents are letting us move in until we find something. It's just me and Em."_

" _If you need anything. Anything at all," Steve said and handed him a card. "Call us."_

" _Thanks, both of you. For everything." He was nodding, and Steve and Danny could see he was fighting a lump in his throat._

" _We're very happy to see you awake, Emily." Danny said as he watched her leaf through one of the books while snuggling the teddy bear. She'd been asleep when the fire started and had no memory of the event before the ambulance ride._

" _We really are," Steve added. "You take care of your dad, okay?" He winked, and she giggled._

 _The partners visited a few more minutes and left Emily sitting up, reading one of her new books while resting safely in her father's arms._

.

 _ **Present**_

"Knew he'd visit an extra time or two." Catherine smiled knowingly as they made their way back to her car.

"Brought candy and a few more toys, too. You know how Danny is with kids." Steve tilted his chin at his best friend's retreating form.

"He's not the only one." She gently squeezed his arm as they walked. "C'mon, Commander, I'll give you a ride home."

#

 _End thanks for reading._

* * *

 _ **Does Steve have any guilty pleasure TV shows? Katydid13/Kate**_

 _ **Steve will watch**_ **IRON DOG** _ **or any K9 Dog Competition whenever they are on cable. After every episode he comments to Catherine how Cammie is smarter.**_

.

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at r_ _ **ealmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
